Dean Vacations in Venezuela
by coverageimperfect
Summary: When Sam forces Dean to take a week off and vacation in Venezuela, he meets a fellow hunter named Castiel. Dean is itching for a hunt, so Castiel invites him to help out with a vengeful spirit.


Dean stood up and stretched out his legs, finally. It had been an eight-hour flight, and he had been ready for it to be over since before takeoff. Plagued by visions of his plane crashing, Dean had spent the entire flight glued to his seat despite incessant pins and needles that began in his feet but gradually overtook his entire body up to his waist. Now he could hardly stay upright long enough to grab his carry-on from the overhead compartment. He then followed the crowd unsteadily down the aisle to the front of the plane. When he walked down the ramp into the Venezuela airport his legs refused to cooperate and he hobbled into a man getting off the same plane. The man was much smaller than Dean and fell easily to the ground.

"Whoa there! Sorry man, still gettin' used to my legs again. Looks like I'll be needing a bit more practice."

The man picked himself up and brushed off his knees. He looked up and smiled at Dean. "It's fine. I saw you on the plane; you looked pretty tense. I'm not too keen on flying myself." The man extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Castiel."

Dean took a few seconds to respond. He could hardly take his eyes off this man. All his life he had thought himself to be straight, but no woman he'd ever laid eyes on had been half as attractive as Castiel. Castiel was just beginning to pull his hand back when Dean was able to get his thoughts in order. He met the extended hand with his own and choked out, "Dean." He cleared his throat to distract from the few uncomfortable moments he had spent staring into Castiel's face.

Castiel turned around and began walking away, but at the same time asked, "So what brings you here to Venezuela?" clearly expecting Dean to follow. Dean did exactly that, answering, "Vacation. My brother insisted I take a week off from my work because apparently it's too stressful."

"What's the job?"

"Hunter."

"What kinda game?"

Dean's mind stopped. He was somehow not ready for this question, even though he had lied about his job so many times before. It felt wrong not to tell Castiel the truth, like he owed him his honesty. But in the end he decided it wasn't worth the risk. "Uh…all kinds. Depends on the season and the—uh—lunar cycles." What the hell was he saying?

Castiel erupted into laughter. "What?" Dean inquired defensively. Castiel prompted back, "That's not what either of us meant and you know it."

Good. Dean let his guard down just a little bit. "Well, anything really. We're after one specifically. It took my mom and now it thinks it's going to get its hands on my brother too."

"Same brother that forced you to come here?"

"That's the guy." They stopped at the luggage belt and stood waiting for their bags to come around. "It's really killing me not to be doing anything when I know there's so much out there that needs killing."

Castiel leaned his head back in interest. "Tell you what, I'm actually here myself on account of a hunting trip. How'd you like to help? Should be pretty easy, couple of days tops."

"Sure thing! That'd be great!" This wasn't some kind of a date, was it?

Their luggage came wheeling around, Dean's piled on top of Castiel's. "Talk about inappropriate," Dean remarked, thinking himself very clever. Castiel either ignored or didn't hear this comment and Dean's proud smile faded.

They both took their luggage and went outside to wait for a taxi. The cold made Castiel's nipples become hard, and boy did Dean notice. They pressed up through his thin Old Navy tee shirt. It was everything he could do to peel his eyes off of Castiel's chest. Dean licked his lips and swallowed audibly, Castiel smiling as if deep in thought. Dean's eyes flickered back to the road. "Oh! Here's a cab. Taxi! TAXI!" It pulled over and Dean opened the door for Castiel, quite possible the most polite thing he'd ever done for somebody outside his family.

"No, you go ahead. It's yours," said Castiel.

"If you say so." Dean leaned into the cab and spoke his destination to the cabbie, "Hotel Caracas, Mohedano Road," before coming back to put his bags in the trunk."

"Hey, I'm going to the same place!" Castiel pointed out.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop in."

"Thanks." Castiel piled his bags on top of Dean's in the trunk and shut it. He walked around to the door closest to the street and clambered in a bit too heavily.

The cab ride went smoothly. Neither man felt pressured to talk, yet the silence was not a restless one. Dean found himself repeatedly looking to Castiel's chest, scanning what little was exposed by the draping V-neck. He took in the collarbones that peeked out and the gentle stubble that lined Castiel's cheeks and chin; how his hair swept softly to the side and hung over his eyebrows, almost but not quite covering his eyes. The thought of being so close to such raw beauty made Dean's heart race. He thought he felt his face flush and his skin gathered small beads of sweat. Dean turned toward the window and looked out so that Castiel might not notice what was going on; however, through all of this he could feel a pair of eyes watching his turned head. "It's getting a little muggy in here, mind if I open the window?"

The gruff voice yanked Dean from his thoughts. "Ye—uh," he stammered and swallowed mid-sentence, "Sure, no problem. That's, um, that's fine." Castiel rolled his window down. At the sight of Castiel sitting back, nonchalant, while his hair blew wildly in the wind, Dean's breath quickened. No, he couldn't get turned on right now. Who even was this man?! Not to mention the cabbie in front who was probably watching them. But apparently his downstairs brain didn't listen to logic, because his penis filled with blood and a bulge grew in his pants. He was lucky to be wearing jeans so it wasn't too obvious. It was still somewhat noticeable, though, and Dean became very aware of this when Castiel's eyes flashed to the mound pressing up against Dean's pants. That definitely did not help in suppressing his erection. Just at that moment the cab stopped. "Here you are," groaned a breathy voice from the driver's seat.

Castiel lifted his butt off the seat to get his walled. Before Dean could object, he was leaning forward between the driver's and passenger's seat with his hand on Dean's knee for support, handing a $20 and a $10 bill to the driver. As he was sitting back in his seat to get out the back door, Castiel's hand subtly and maybe accidentally slid about half a foot up Dean's thigh and toward his crotch. Whether or not it was intentional Dean couldn't tell because Castiel exited the car and walked to the trunk without a word.

Dean felt both humbled and afraid by the way Castiel took charge like that, as if Dean was a puppy who had just been scolded by its owner. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, it sent a fresh pump of blood pulsing into his dick. Dean got out of the car too and the two of them took their luggage. They accidentally brushed their hands against one another because of the way their arms had to cross to reach their bags.

"So what's this about a case?" Dean inquired.

They walked into the hotel's lobby and Castiel replied, "It shouldn't be too hard. Routine killings every year about this time. I'm pretty sure it's just your basic vengeful spirit."

Dean nodded. "Alright, sounds easy enough."

They agreed that they would share a room to compare more easily all the information they found about the case. At the front desk a woman was sitting in front of a computer waiting to book the next visitor's stay. Dean asked her, "One room please, two queens." The woman looked at him in confusion, sputtering "No…English."

Castiel stepped in. "¿Cuánto cuesta un cuarto? Dos camas, por favor." Dean, still sporting a bit of an erection, couldn't control himself at this. Castiel spoke Spanish so gracefully, rolled his R's so seductively. He found himself hoping that nobody here in Venezuela spoke English so that he could keep listening to Castiel speaking Spanish all week. His penis pressed harder up against his jeans and he gave up trying to hide it at all. His breath sped up yet again and he stepped closer to Castiel, who seemed not at all to mind. Dean watched the goose bumps appear on the back of Castiel's neck. Castiel continued trying to interact normally with the lobbyist, but it proved to be a difficult task. Castiel finished with the woman and a look of both relief and excitement flooded his face.

Dean couldn't explain it, and to put it into words would have felt stupid, but he thought they had a strong connection. He thought that by the end of this hunting trip they would probably be very close.

But for now, Dean couldn't think of anything further than what this evening would bring. Did Castiel feel the same way about him? Dean worried and dwelled on this thought even as he gathered his clothes and got into the shower. The hotel was so cheap, apparently they didn't have the dignity to put a lock on the bathroom door. No matter, Dean got into the shower and rubbed one out to relieve himself of the erection he had carried for about half an hour now. It was disappointing compared to what he was dreaming of getting from Castiel sometime soon, but it was good enough to satisfy him for now.

Castiel burst into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry, dude, I really gotta take a leak."

"Dude! Ugh, fine. Just hurry up." Dean washed his hair quickly and moved on to his body. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish. That's pretty neat. Say something cool."

"Yo odio cuando personas me digan eso, porque nunca sé que debo decir. No lo sabes, pero puedo verte en el espejo, lavando tu pito en la ducha. Te ves muy guapo ahorita."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I hate it when people ask me that because I never know what to say, and I learned to speak Spanish in high school," Castiel lied. Who would be the wiser?

Between stroking and washing his dick and listening to Castiel speak Spanish, Dean had built up yet another erection. It was at this moment that Castiel flushed the toilet and scalding hot water came out of the showerhead onto Dean's now clean body. Mind racing and without another thought, Dean instinctively scrambled out of the shower as fast as he could. And then he realized that Castiel was still in the bathroom, and was currently staring at Dean's erect penis with his mouth agape.

Dean racked his brain for something to say now, just to fill the silence and ease the tension. "Uh—where are the towels?" He whirled around and picked up the shower curtain to hold in front of his naked body.

"Here, I'll turn that off. Or, aren't you done?"

"Sure, go ahead." He let Castiel lean forward to turn off the faucet. Dean's heart was racing, his breath was short. As Castiel poked his head into the shower reaching for the faucet handle, water poured over him and dribbled down his hair and face.

Dean sucked in his breath, gathered his courage, and did something unthinkable. To this day the thought of it makes him blush, but he does not regret it one bit. He grabbed Castiel's shoulders with his hands and pinned the man to the bathroom wall. He pressed his lips onto Castiel's and began to kiss him furiously. Much to Dean's surprise and delight, Castiel smiled and kissed back. Dean felt Castiel's five o'clock shadow rubbing against his mouth and dismissed the thought that he would be wearing scratches on his face for the rest of the week as proof of this moment. As they continued to kiss, swinging from innocent to passionate and back to innocent again, Dean nestled forward and burrowed his hips into the protective curve of Castiel's legs. They remained in this position and continued to kiss until Dean couldn't contain himself. This was the first time he noticed the excessive amount of clothes that Castiel was wearing. He peeled a heavy trench coat off of his partner's shoulders, and then moved on to wrestling with the tie. Placing kisses on Castiel's intermittently he removed the tie and unbuttoned the white dress shirt from top to bottom. When this was finished he sunk to his knees and fumbled with a leather belt, and then a stubborn button. He unzipped the fly and slid this last bit of clothing to the floor where it piled around the man's ankles. Castiel, who up until this point might have seemed removed, put his hands on Dean's shoulders to steady himself while he pulled his feet out of the pants legs. As he angled forward his fingernails dug into the back of Dean's shoulders.

Once his ankles were freed Castiel slammed violently into Dean's body, kissing and biting at his lips. Whatever aggressive monster had just awoken inside of Castiel, Dean liked it. Castiel scratched at Dean's back and pulled him closer. He kissed harder and started grinding his hips against Dean's. Dean reciprocated the movement and by this time both men had full erections. Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and guided them downward toward Castiel's dick. He moved Dean's hands up and down, as though teaching Dean to do it for the first time, as if Dean had not just done it to himself no more than ten minutes ago. Once Castiel felt confident that Dean's still-wet hands could handle the task, he removed his own hands and put them on the back of Dean's neck. He kissed and nipped and Dean's throat and ears, letting a moan escape him here and there. Dean could tell when Castiel was getting close to coming, so he slowed down his strokes to build anticipation. Castiel's arms tightened their grip on the back of Dean's neck unintentionally and pressed down on his shoulders. "Dean, please! Fuck, just go, please." Dean couldn't tell exactly what it was Castiel wanted but he desperately wanted to please him. So, he dropped down to his knees and lapped up what little precome had stayed on the head of Castiel's dick after having thrusted his hips so vigorously. Once it was all clean Dean took it into his mouth. He closed his lips around Castiel's dick and encircled it with his tongue. Castiel felt something welling up inside of him and started to swing his hips forward in synchrony with the pulses in Dean's mouth. Each thrust went deeper and deeper and Dean found himself close to gagging. He was determined not to, so he wouldn't disappoint Castiel, so he clenched his throat tightly. This was even better for Castiel, who continued moaning until at last he couldn't. His legs almost buckled and sent him toppling to the ground, but Dean gripped his ass and kept him upright. The intense sensation that had been building inside of him finally exploded. The warm liquid filled the back of Dean's throat and he made a show of swallowing it while keeping his lips around Castiel's penis. Castiel pulled himself out of Dean's mouth, and Dean sprung upward to plant his lips on Castiel's.

Castiel chuckled and pushed Dean away, turning around and disappearing out of the bathroom. Dean began to get furious. Castiel was going to satisfy himself and just leave? He started to curse under his breath when Castiel appeared back into the bathroom with a bottle of lubricant. Dean's frustration got the best of him. "God damn it! What the hell, man?"

Castiel only laughed. "Alright, get over here." Dean walked closer and Castiel slathered the contents of the bottle onto Dean's dick. They locked lips and French kissed deeply; Castiel loved the taste of his own come on Dean's lips. Dean started grinding his hips against Castiel's and rubbing his hands everywhere on Castiel's body. The suspense got to be too much and he whirled Castiel around and shoved him toward the wall. Dean still wanted to get back at Castiel for walking away, so he did not hesitate or slow down when sliding into Castiel's ass. Dean enjoyed the whimper that escaped Castiel and the way his face scrunched in pain. He slammed his body into Castiel's until he was pinned painfully against the wall. Castiel decided that if Dean was going to play this game then he could play along too and put up some competition. He rammed backward into Dean, who stepped back in surprise, giving Castiel some room to tease him. Dean thrusted forward and Castiel swayed his hips forward too, only allowing Dean to be a few inches deep at any one time. Dean growled, wove his fingers through Castiel's hair, and pulled until Castiel obeyed. Perhaps he used to much force because Castiel gulped loudly and his eyes filled with fear. In response, Dean made up for it by making his movements more smooth and kissing the back of his lover's head and neck. They found a new rhythm and Castiel's mind slowed down enough for him to notice the waves of Dean's hot breath on his shoulder. Dean hooked his arms around Castiel's torso and focused on the warmth and tightness of Castiel's body around his penis. He rubbed his hands furiously up and down Castiel's still hard shaft, to see if he'd be able to come once more. Dean felt the tingling begin in his groin and moaned softly to let his partner know that he was getting close. Castiel tightened his muscles in orgasm and this tightness was just enough to push Dean over the edge. He pressed his knees together and his grip around Castiel's waist tightened immensely as he convulsed and poured semen into Castiel's ass.

The two men stayed like this for a few moments, just letting the world catch up to them and recovering from the exhaustion of orgasm. Castiel pulled himself off of Dean so that he could face him again and the two could kiss. The both of them were depleted, and took comfort in the idea of getting into one of the shaggy hotel beds together. Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest and fell asleep thinking of the hunt and how much fun it would be to track demons with Castiel. What a long and tiring day it had been.


End file.
